Tamara Lewis
Tamara's profile: NAME: Tamara Lewis AGE (17-19): 17 GENDER: Female ORIENTATION: Straight LOOKS: Ripped Jeans, Kinda ripped Addicts shirt, and "Oi" tattoo'd on her arm PERSONALITY (at least three sentences): She’s very outgoing, but since her brother entered the gang, she’s slowly becoming a responsible rocker. Everytime she even comes near someone who's a gangster she wants to hurt them for corrupting her brother. She's also the kind of person that talks trash whenever she wants.....which way too often is during the wrong time LIKES (at least 5 of them): Teasing the boys who like her, having fun with her brother (whenever they actually get together), Mosh Pits, drinking, and rock & roll all together DISLIKES (at least 5 of them): Having to actually take responsibility around the house, not having a boyfriend, the fact that she's only had a crush on one guy who turned out gay, her brother's gang/all gangsters in general, and "The Man" STRENGTHS (at least 4 of them): Can Hide, knows how to stay silent when the time comes for her to, can talk her way out of almost any situation, and knows how to kick very well with her steel toe boots WEAKNESSES (at least 4 of them): Doesn’t know when to shut up when talking trash, she's too “weak” to kill someone (shocker! She has emotions), can't run to save her life, and sometimes doesn't think too clearly on her actions FEARS (at least 3 of them): Her going crazy and losing all control, Having to ally with her enemies, and heights. RELATIONSHIPS (that means to all of your classmates, not just if you're dating or single): Has talked to Irving every once in a while during lunch. It seems that even though he's obsessed with death (which creeps her out big time), He seems like a cool guy to hang out with. Plus, she feels sorry for him in how he has no friends and how everyone just teases him. They're in a gang together with Jiro, Ankie, Simon and Joey. FAMILY: Lives with One Mom, One Brother, and Her Brother's Friend. Father died in gang warfare, which eats her alive to this day. MOST LIKELY ATTITUDE IN THE GAME: She’s going to try and hide, and try to find some sort of ally. When the time comes, she knows she’ll have to fight, but she’s hoping it will be against someone she hates (Like someone from her brother’s gang). PERSONAL ITEMS BROUGHT TO THE TRIP: Ipod, Picture of her brother, Clean Clothes, and one of the only girls who actually brought condoms for real OTHER: Has a mini crush on Irving, but is afraid that he's gay like her last crush, so she has it only in the back of her mind. During the Program: Tamara is on the background in the classroom scene and described as an outgoing trashtalker who fights a lot. She's a gang girl and in the gang with Irving, Simon, Joey, Jiro and Ankie. Her demise: